Don't be mad  Chris Jericho  One shot
by kittykins666
Summary: Y2J & O/C


I put on my ring attire (Maria's) as I was going over what is happening tonight; I just put on my hoodie when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." I yelled out.

"Hey Adrianna, how is it going?" Asked my best friend Maria.

"Good but a little nervous." I smiled hugging her. She laughed. I nodded not really paying attention.

"You ok?" I nodded once more. "You aren't still worried about Chris are you? Look, Chris will get over this. He always does, he just is pissed for some reason." Chris Jericho. He was one of my best friends but it didn't last seeing as he just flipped out when Shawn faked a knee injury to win his match against Batista at backlash.

"Maria I don't know if I should try to talk to him, I mean he still is a mate of mine... I think." I put my head in my hands as I sat down.

"Anna, I know it's hard for you but you have to move on with your life and wait for him to see that he is just being a moron. Simple."

"Yeah, I guess, I just hope it doesn't take him that long to see it." I hoped up, "How bout we go shopping tomorrow?" I asked as her face lit up, mine following.

"Yo, we got to go. Our match is now." I nodded following John after hugging Maria. Tonight was a mix tag team match. Randy Orton and a diva of his choice Vs. John Cena and me. John's music started and he walked out, I waited for 'She's got legs' to start playing. Soon as the song started I walked out and didn't my normal entrance. We waited for Randy, Randy came out stopping at the top of the ramp with a Microphone in hand.

"Cena and Adrianna, meet my tag team partner Maria." My mouth dropped just as the script said so.

- end of the match -

John and Randy tagged us girls in a few minutes ago. Maria had the upper hand till, she lost her footing and slipped, as she got up I got in pression to perform my finishing move the addy-go-round (Hurricanrana) and got the pin.

- backstage interview -

"So how does it feel it now know that your best friend is now teaming up with your enemy?" Todd asked me.

"You know, I don't mind. Maria makes her own choices all I hope is that she doesn't come crying to me when this choice blows up in her face." My breathing started to slow as I rested my head on John's arm.

"Ok. John what do you think of all this?" Todd asked him.

"Well, if it doesn't bother Addy, then it doesn't bother me." I looked up to him, he looked down on to me smiling making me blush.

"So are you two a couple?" He just pushed it out there. Not even tip toeing around it or slowly going into that.

"What?" John asked the same time I said no.

"Well, I have noticed that you two are around each other a lot more and all of that kind of stuff." I looked at John as both of us blushed.

"I think you can handle this John. Bye Todd." I walked off of screen and went to have a shower. After I got dressed I walked down the hall towards the exit.

"Hey." I turned around seeing the one person that I didn't want to really see.

"If you are still an asshole I don't want to hear it." I turned back round.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." This made me stop walking.

"Do you mean it this time?" I looked in his eyes.

"Yes of course I do. I'm sorry that my obsession with Shawn on screen, came off screen and I just wanted to know if we could be friends again?" Chris asked me. I nodded. He pulled me into a hug and then left into a locker room. I raised an eyebrow and left. I went to subway getting a roll.

- Hotel room -

I shoved my bag on the couch and answered the phone that was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey its John." The sound of his voice made me smile.

"Hey what's up?"

"Not much. I saw you and Chris talk tonight. What was up with that?"

"He said sorry and I forgave him after he promised that he wouldn't bring the on-screen off-screen." He let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, you know… I'm really bored you wanna come up here and hang out or something?"

"Ok. Be there soon." I hung up, taking my shoes off I grabbed my room card walking up to John's room. I knocked, no answer so I knocked again.

"Hey, in here." I turned seeing John in someone else's room.

"This is your room right?" He nodded.

"Come on." I rolled my eyes walking though the door seeing Chris on the couch smiling.

"Thanks John." John looked at me staring at him. He nodded waving then took off. I shook my head smiling.

"What's up?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"I love you." He said looking straight into my eyes.

"Huh?" I was shocked 100%. I didn't know what to say or do.

"I said I love you. I know I shouldn't because we are just friends and all we can be but I love you with all my heart and just needed to tell you." I slowly nodded my head,

"Ok. Um… what would you do if I said I love you too?"

"Kiss you. Love you for the rest of my life... God that sounded so much better in my head." He laughed. My hands found their way to his face pulling him closer to me.

"I love you too." I kissed his lips, it took him a few seconds to realize and start kissing back, a loving and lustful kiss.

- Next day shopping with Maria-

I have been smiling all day which really isn't a change.

"So what did you do last night?" As Maria asked me that I felt my cheeks getting hotter and I could only guess by the look on her face that I was bright red.

"Did you get lucky last night?" I felt my face get even hotter smiling like a mad lady.

"Oh my god with who?" She said down next to me with a huge smile giggling like a little school girl.

"Chris."

"Oh and…?"

"He asked me out after we… You know." We both giggled once again.


End file.
